


Protector

by Creative_Zerox



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Zerox/pseuds/Creative_Zerox
Summary: A poem, about a protector.





	Protector

Alone she stands  
a guard on watch  
steadfast and unmoving

Alone she stands  
holding back the tide  
ruthless and unrelenting

A watchman at the shore  
A protector at the gate  
A guardian at the door


End file.
